


Fettered

by Eromenos



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Who's your daddy now Chris?, some handcuffs and light bondage nothing incredibly crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eromenos/pseuds/Eromenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And here I thought you were a good southern Christian boy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why that has to change.”</p>
<p>Jericho couldn’t even grace that with a vocal response and only gave AJ an incredulous look that said it all. This being the case as the silence between them was punctuated with a satisfying click.</p>
<p>“Then tell me why you just handcuffed me to the bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fettered

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in graduate school at this one university in upper manhattan that's really tough so i don't always have the time to write -- this has been sitting in my google docs for a while, prior 3 soul crushing codebreakers and 1 texan wrestlemania. that said, i decided to finish it one go and publish this in the midst of me writing really, really important papers for my classes because i take my procrastination to extreme levels.
> 
> enjoy!

“And here I thought you were a good southern Christian boy.”

“I don’t see why that has to change.”

Jericho couldn’t even grace that with a vocal response and only gave AJ an incredulous look that said it all. This being the case as the silence between them was punctuated with a satisfying click.

“Then tell me why you just handcuffed me to the bed.”

Jericho’s hands were fettered. One pair of cuffs per hand, now above his head, tied to the middle of the headboard. Chris, splayed out on the bed with nowhere to go, and AJ, sitting up on his knees, and looking at him like predator discovering prey.

Now this time AJ remained silent, a simple smirk on his lips as gloved hands began to undress. Chris scanned his partner’s features for any telling clues. The zip that indicated that jeans were coming off quickly derailed his thoughts.

“Getting right to the good part?” Jericho asked with a small huff of a laugh in between this words. He was amused - he’ll admit that much. 

“Just figured this’d be easier to remove than your shirt.” AJ said with a shrug, before reaching up to unbutton the black shirt his boyfriend (what a weird way to phrase it) was wearing. What Jericho was wearing. What Chris was wearing.

Jericho pretended that he wasn’t entirely worried about what was happening, the sudden intention to dominate so completely from AJ. Not to say that his Georgia boy was usually passive but it never got like thii-is… Thoughts derailed again by a gloved hand tugging at his boxers. 

“Now you really want to get to the good stuff.”

“I’m not the most patient man.” AJ shot back as he tugged on the underwear before pulling both hands away from Jericho completely. A devilish smirk on his lips. Gears were turning and suddenly AJ had an idea. “Although, I can work on that.”

If Jericho had any less willpower, he would have whined. But he didn’t. God, he didn’t.

It was at this point that AJ decided he should get to work on undressing himself. Going towards the edge of the bed until he was off, he stood and began to unceremoniously take off his clothing. Chris can watch - he can be a good boy for him. AJ removed the black t-shirt he was wearing along with the low-riding black pants, socks and shoes. Dropped each item of clothing on the floor without much of a show. Jericho huffed, not entirely impressed with AJ’s mode of undress. 

“You should work on your seductive undressing skills.” he vocalized.

“We can leave that for another day, Chris.”

Okay. Another day. Jericho kept this hidden in a part of his brain for the promise of another day. Chris fidgeted a bit at the sight of boxers being pulled down, hands grasping at air, arms tugging fruitlessly. Handcuffed. Right. Seeing that his work was starting to affect his partner, AJ grinned and left his underwear on. “Could always save that for later.”

“Fuck you.”

“That too.” AJ shot back before hopping back onto the bed and started to touch and caress Jericho’s skin. Starting with his thighs, AJ traced his hands up to that shapely stomach and the broadness of his chest. A light gasp escaped the veteran wrestler’s lips as the texture of the gloves rubbed against the expanse of his skin. AJ saw this as encouragement. Jericho closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t enjoying the sensation of leather clothed hands rubbing the sensitive parts of his body, desiring for more than just this light tease. He couldn’t possibly give AJ this satisfaction, so he bit his lower lip. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now.” AJ said in that sweet southern drawl that Jericho came to love. Opening his eyes, he met AJ’s blue ones, and for that moment - smiled. Genuinely. God, never a dull moment with this man.

“Maybe you should try to make this a little more exciting.” Jericho said - instantly regretting it.

“Oh?”

The challenge accepted. 

AJ pulled Jericho’s leg up and leaned down to kiss the inside of it, the scratch of his beard teasing skin. What were once light caresses became rougher now - light touches and strokes became pinches and grasps. Jericho couldn’t help a sharp intake of air when a nipple was roughly teased. He watched as AJ concentrated on just teasing the shit out of Jericho, his dedication to this alone was endearing. Finally, all of this led to the semi-hardness of his cock still hiding under his boxers.

Then it became clear to him that AJ was strictly avoiding that area.

“You asshole…” 

AJ didn’t bother gracing that with a response as lips traveled up the inside of his thigh then pulled away just to look at his handiwork so far. Chris looked rather ravaged, but there was so much more he could do. It was inspiring, almost, what he could do. The younger wrestler leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against Jericho’s self-bitten lips, the first kiss since this entire ordeal happened. The veteran wrestler leaned forward, hands pressed against handcuffs again, and -

“Fuck..!” he cursed against AJ’s lips before pressing his head back against the headboard in frustration. His wrists now feeling just a hint of soreness from the friction of handcuff against skin. He pulled at it futily to make his point. “I can’t even wrap my arms around you when we kiss, Styles. This is torture!”

AJ looked at him for a moment, eyes scanning the other for signs of sincerity - should he uncuff him now? Jericho saw AJ’s silent search for consent and sighed. That was the go-ahead. Styles decided to press hands against hips instead. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Chris.” he said to encourage the other as he leaned forward and started to place kisses against the other’s neck. Tongue lapped at hard and tanned skin, drawing a line down to his collarbone and sucked.

“Look at you, Chris. God, just perfect. For me.” he said in between kisses, whispering against flesh pressed under AJ’s hot and wet tongue. 

Jericho tilted his head to give AJ more room to kiss and nip and play, enjoying every moment of it. The Georgia boy was talented with his mouth as he moved into one particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck and sucked. Holy--

“Mmmm…!” Jericho moaned.

AJ froze.

He sucked there once more.

“Mmm… god…! I swear to god, once these cuffs are off, your ass is mine.”  
AJ pulled away completely and looked at Jericho and his mind was racing as fast as his heart was. That was the most goddamned sexiest noise he’s ever heard in his life. Jericho was hard as rock underneath him, and admittedly, so was AJ.

“Show me exactly what you’re going to do to me, Chris.” he said - no - he commanded.

“Then you know what to do.” 

AJ reached over to grab the key he had placed on the nightstand and did exactly what both of them wanted. Once the cuffs were off, Jericho was on him like a lion, hands touching and grasping at every part of AJ he could.

He turned and pressed the other man against the bed, flipped them over and made short work of AJ’s boxers that were disappointingly still on him until now. Jericho did the same and removed his own underwear.

“God, about time these were off,” he murmured before his mouth was down near his pelvis, kissing exposed skin down to the base of AJ’s cock.

The Georgia boy flinched, so achingly hard and sensitive as Jericho ran his tongue up the other’s shaft, teasing him. It was hard to keep in the obscenities that wanted to pour out of the good Christian boy’s mouth. He reached down to pull on Jericho’s hair instead.

The veteran looked up, seeing the frustration across AJ’s face and pulled away instead. “Where’s the lube, boy.” he said as the other acted accordingly without a word. With a soft pop of the cap, Jericho positioned himself in between AJ’s legs and watched as the cold lubricant pressed against the pucker of the younger man’s ass.

AJ lifted his chest and gasped, still unused to the feeling of Jericho’s hands working his ass, getting him ready. Especially now since the other man was hard and at attention to take him at any given moment. Two fingers were inside him now, stretching the ring of muscles with a certain lack of sympathy for the pain. 

“..C-Chris…” Styles managed before pulling his head back and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to not clench around Jericho’s digits as they dug inside him to the knuckle. Bending backwards and feeling how he was being worked and prepped for something much larger. A moan escaped his lips.

“Shh..” Jericho managed, leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips sweetly before adding a third finger to AJ’s ass. “I said your ass was mine, Styles. I never say things without following them up.” he said before a grin began to form on his face and all the fingers were out. More lube and Jericho began to slick himself up, pulled AJ’s legs up to his shoulders - he knew how flexible his boy was - and aligned himself up with that aching hole and went in.

“Ah…!” AJ’s mouth went slack as the mixture of pain and pleasure began to overtake his body, his legs stretched and bent, Jericho’s taking his ass with hands on his sides. Once a steady pace was established, all Styles could focus on was the heat of the other man’s body, sliding inside and out of him so deliciously, so warmly, so hot and wet and delectable. It was overwhelming, everything about Chris was, and the feeling of being filled had AJ’s vision tunnel in, focusing only on the man in front of him and all the things he was doing. Mind blanked - all his sensations physical. His body hot and on fire as he felt sweet tasting kisses on his lips.

“God, look.. At you.. Styles.” Jericho said in between thrusts, his hand wrapping up to the other’s neck and held him down against the bed as he began a brutal pace. “Taking it for me. Look.. Gah..” It was hard to praise the other and keep up the pace, Jericho’s own body overly sensitive as well.

The bed creaked; they were loud, and the room began to smell of their scent. AJ’s hands reached up and grasped and scratched against Jericho’s sweaty skin - Jericho’s hand on his neck, holding him down until the very end. Their names passed through their lips, punctuated by staccato grunts and moans. Finally, Jericho clenched his teeth, pushed himself in completely and came inside AJ’s ass until he was shuddering and melting into those arms. 

AJ finished right with him, and coated both of their stomachs with white hot cum, a mess in the making.

After breaths were caught and visions returned, Jericho pulled out of AJ and fell besides him on the bed. Silence filled the room that was once a cacophony, once the dust settled, AJ turned to look at Jericho with something of a smirk on his face.

“..That’s all you got…?” He said between heavy breaths. Jericho couldn’t help but laugh, wiping the sweat off of his brow. So it seemed like there was going to be a round 2. Punk.

“..Oh,” He said before a breath. “Wait until I get the cuffs, boy.” he said, receiving a laugh in return. They smiled at each other before wrapped up in one another’s arms, satisfied with simple saccharine kisses.


End file.
